Iggy on the Bottom
Iggy on the Bottom is a cruddy show starring Iggy Koopa and Bowser. It started in 1788, and is currently airing. Synopsis Iggy is forced to cope with being the dumbest and least useful of all of Bowser's children. =Main Characters= Iggy Koopa Larry Koopa Morton Koopa jr. Lemmy Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Roy Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa Bowser jr. Bowser Morton Koopa sr. Daisy =Episodes= The first few seasons aired very rarely, only once every few decades. Season 1 (1788-1846) 1. Iggy Koopa Sucks 2.Iggy Has No Friends 3. Everyone Hates Iggy 4. Iggy Invents Cheese 5. Larry Has Something in His Mouth 6. Bowser Grounds Himself 7. Iggy is Addicted to Mario Mart Season 2 (1847-1913) 8. Morton Hears a Poo 9. The Mushroom Room 10. Weegee in the Basement 11. Daisy is a Daisy 12. Bowser jr. vs the Koopalings 13. Iggy's Moron Uncle 14. The Fart 15. Iggy Eats a Muffin Season 3 (1914-1986) 16. Malleo Finds Weegee 17. The Goomba, the Cheese, and the Hockey Puck 18. Wendy Koopa is a Radio! 19. Iggy Makes a Movie 20. Iggy Fails to Sell His Movie 21. The Depressed One 22. The Twenty-Second Episode 23. Roy's Girly Glasses 24. Mario Meets Iggy Season 4 (1987-2000) 25. Morton vs. Morton 26. Iggy Has No Clones 27. Larry Still Has Something in His Mouth 28. Eggs, not Shneggs 29. Behold, the Derpfish 30. Invasion of the Squinkies! 31. Nim-Nom in the Closet Season 5 (2000-2002) 32. There are 9 Planets in the Solar System 33. The Mario Mart World Cup 34. Iggy in the Final 16 35. The Silent N00b Killer 36. Iggy in the Semi-Finals 37. The Depressed One II: The Death of Mario Mart 38. Lemmy is an Apple 39. Iggy, the Puny One 40. Koopas in Vegas Season 6 (2002-2003) 41. Everyone Loves Daisy 42. Lemmiest Catch 43. Iggy Wins the Lottery 44. Iggy gets Mugged 45. Back in Bowser's Kingdom 46. Summer Sucks 47. Wheel of Tires 48. Ham Armegeddon 49. ITZ SCHOOL TIME! Season 7 (2003-2004) 50. Iggy the Nerd 51. Iggy gets an A 52. Iggy gets a B 53. Iggy gets a C 54. Iggy gets a D 55. Iggy gets an F 56. Iggy gets Detention 57. Iggy gets Suspended 58. Iggy gets Expelled 59. The Corn Statue Season 8 (2004-2005) 60. The Mushroom Shroom Room 61. Iggy gets a Job 62. One More Bucket 63. Ludwig, the Pokémon Trainer 64. Ludwig gets Attacked by His Pokémon 65. Iggy gets fired 66. The Depressed One III: The Money is Gone 67. Larry Once Again Has Something in His Mouth 68. Who Shot Morton Sr? Part 1 Season 9 (2005-2006) 69. Who Shot Morton Sr? Part 2 70. The Health Inspector 71. Bowser Jr.'s Mommy 72. Nice Guys 73. Walleo and Waweegee 74. Revenge of the Squinkies 75. Mudkipz 76. Iggy lieks Daisy Season 10 (2006) 77. No More Ducks 78. Bowser has no Brains 79. The Seventy-Ninth Episode 80. The Mushroom Doom Shroom Room 81. Ludwig, Pokémon Failure 82. Larry Seriously Still has Something in His Mouth 83. Iggy Second from the Bottom Teh Movie (2006) Season 11 (2007-2008) 84. Iggy Koopa Still Sucks 85. Iggy Koopa in Jail 86. Invasion of the Squinkies III: The Koopas Fight Back! 87. I Don't Think the Sky is Evil 88. Wobbuffet is a Punching Bag 89. Something Smells Like Cheese 90. Nitrogen is a Metal Season 12 (2008-2009) 91. Roy has Hate Mail 92. Bowsy the Bowsy 93. The Mushroom Doom Shroom Fume Room 94. Lemmy is a Pear 95. lol, Internet 96. Trapped in a Cake 97. Koopas on Strike: Part 1 98. Koopas on Strike: Part 2 99. Koopas on Strike Part 3: The System IMPLODES 100. 100 101. LIGGY KOOPA STAR WORLD LOL! Category:TV